The Babysitting Adventure
by JaketheViper
Summary: The Pups have to babysit Alex while Mr. Porter and Ryder go to bingo. But everything goes wrong. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Preparing for Alex

"Catch Marshall." Skye shouted.

She tossed the volleyball up in the air and bumped it with her nose.

Marshall leapt to return the serve but missed and fell flat on his face.

"I'm good." Marshall said.

Kat came from the direction of the lookout.

He was in a sour mood.

Chase noticed him first.

"Hey Kat." he said.

"Hide the things you don't want broken." Kat told his friends.

"Oh no. Dont tell me." Rocky said.

Kat nodded.

"AAAHHH! I gotta hide my comic books!" Rubble panicked and rushed off.

"We have to babysit Alex again!" Zuma asked. Kat nodded once more.

Rubble came back a few minutes later.

"They're at the top of my closet." Rubble said.

The pups stared at Rubble.

"I hid some comic books up there once. But that boy can climb like a monkey!" Kat said, shaking his head.

"Agreed. Remember when he broke Ryder's recliner by using it as a trampoline?" Skye asked.

Everyone was upset that Alex was coming.

"He'll be here in an hour. Ryder and Mr. Porter are going to play bingo. Again." Kat said.

Meanwhile everyone rushed around. Rubble hid his comics somewhere else. Marshall hid his teddy bear. Chase buried his photo of skye under his pup house.

Once everything was hidden they awaited Alex's arrival.

"Guess I better fix him lunch. I just hope he doesn't have another temper tantrum." Zuma said.

Last time the pups Babysitted alex they had PB&J. But alex was furious that his peanut butter was on the wrong side of the sandwich.

The pups got ready.

Ryder came out of the bedroom wearing a suit and tie.

"You're going to we ar a tuxedo?" Chase asked. " To a bingo game?"

"I'm hoping to catch a woman." Ryder said.

The pups raised their eyebrows.

"COUGH, Katie, COUGH!" Marshall said. He grinned his goofy grin.

"I heard that!" Ryder said.

The pups heard the sound of an engine.

They knew what it meant.

Alex had arrived.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT FOR THE RECORD, THE RECLINER THING REALLY HAPPENED. WHEN I WAS A CHILD, MY COUSIN BROKE MY FATHER'S RECLINER BY PRETENDING IT TO BE A SURFBOARD! THE ENTIRE BACK SECTION BROKE OFF. WE HAD TO GET A NEW ONE.**


	2. Chapter 2:Homework

The pups went out the door.

Alex and Mr. Porter were standing next to the van.

Alex bounded over. "Heya pups." Alex said.

"Hey Alex." The pups said.

Kat walked up to Mr. Porter.

"Make sure he does his homework. Eats dinner. After that he can play." Porter said.

Kat nodded to show he understood.

Once Ryder and Mr. Porter left everyone went inside.

"Time to start homework. What do you have?" Kat asked.

"A few math questions and I have to finish my science assignment." Alex said sitting down.

Alex rummaged through his book bag.

"Kat do you have a writing stick I could borrow?" Alex asked.

Kat stared at Alex. "Suuuuuurrrrreeee." Kat said and got one out of the drawer.

Kat went to rocky. "Hey Rocky. Could you help alex with his homework."

"Ok." Rocky said. He went to Alex.

"Be sure to use the "writing stick" ok" Kat said doing air quotes.

"Does he really call it that?" Chase asked, tilting his head.

"Apparently so." Kat said.

"Speaking of sticks I better hide my toothbrush." Zuma said.

The others agreed and followed him.

"I definitely don't want Alex scrubbing the toilet again." Kat said.

An hour later Alex was done. Kat knew that since Rocky and Alex came into the room.

Rubble and Marshall were watching Apollo the Super Pup.

"Alex wants hamburgers for dinner." Rocky announced.

"I was actually thinking about that myself." Rubble said.

"Rubble! That's ALL you think about. Food." Zuma said.

Rubble looked shocked. "Of course not." Rubble feigned hurt.

"Hamburgers sounds great." Skye said.

"Too bad I can't eat any." Zuma whimpered.

"Well you should've thought of that before you started stuffing yourself like a turkey." Kat said.

"Hey. I was young and foolish back then. I didn't know any better." Zuma defended himself.

"That was six months ago." Marshall said.

"But you can one hamburger and some French fries." Kat continued.

Tail wagging everyone went to cook the hamburgers.


	3. Chapter 3: Cookout

Everybody got the grill out.

Chase went to get the ingredients for the burgers.

Zuma cooked the fries while Skye made the tea.

Rocky and Rubble played volleyball with Alex while everyone else cooked.

Alex accidentally hit the ball too hard and it sailed towards the grill.

Kat saw it coming and hit it back.

Once dinner was ready everybody sat down to eat.

Kat took a sip of his tea and instantly spit it out.

All over Rubble's food.

"EEEWWWW! KAT!" Rubble exclaimed.

"Geeez Skye! How much sugar did you put IN here?" Kat asked her.

"Uhhhhh. I kinda accidentally poured the whole pack." Skye said nervously. "Whoopsie."

"Yeah. Kinda." Kat said rolling his eyes.

"Skye. Didn't you use the measuring cup? You're supposed to put 2 cups of sugar." Chase said.

Rubble dumped his plate in the trash.

"Guess I'll have to fix myself another burger." Rubble said.

"Why? Nothing wwong (wrong) with it?" Zuma said.

"Dude. Would you eat food that is soaked in tea and saliva?" Kat asked.

"Touche." Zuma muttered. He took a fry and ate it.

"Alex. How come you don't like ketchup?" Marshall asked.

"I dont know what is in it." Alex responded.

Chase stared at him. "Tomatoes."

Alex instantly grabbed a bottle of ketchup.

"I'm not a ketchup OR a mustard fan. The only thing I like on my burger is mayo and cheese." Kat said.

"Without meat?" Marshall asked.

Everyone stared at him.

"Its called a burger for a reason." Alex said. "What kind of burger has no meat?"

"Exactly." Skye said.

"Speaking of which, why Is it called a hamburger if there's no ham?" Kat said.

No one could answer that so they began to eat.

Kat got up and came back with the bottle of ranch.

He dipped his fries in it. Then his burger.

Kat caught Skye staring at him.

"Yes Skye?" Kat asked.

"You like ranch huh?" Skye asked.

He nodded since his mouth was full.

"Its better than mixing ketchup and mayo together." Chase pointed out.

Kat gagged and spit his food on the ground.

He pushed his plate away. "Well. I lost my appetite." he said.

"I dont get people. They invent things no one needs." Marshall said.

Kat giggled.

"Agreed." Alex said.

Once dinner was done, the loaded the dishes in the dishwasher and started it.

They went to watch tv.

Just as they turned the tv on, they heard the engine of a vehicle.

Alex grabbed his things and rushed out to greet his grandfather.

Kat went to speak to him. Alex called by and the pups responded.

Kat went back inside. "We have to babysit again tomorrow." Kat announced.

The pups groaned.

Ryder came home and after eating dinner, went to bed.

The pups followed shortly after.


End file.
